Surprise!
by DannyFan66
Summary: Just a little Niles and CC one shot that I had to get out of my head. Let me know what you think...-D


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of character of The Nanny…but it I could choose…

A/N: This is a special little one shot for a few of my nearest and dearest… M, C and D…you know who you are…

**Surprise**

Niles watched her like a lion tracking its' prey. He had taken and returned the jibes and the name calling for years. No more…he was a man on a mission and there would be no holding him back or preventing him from reaching his intended goal. He would have her or die trying. That was it, plain and simple. This was the night that nearly twenty years had been building too.

"Well, CC…" Max sighed as he closed the door behind the last of their guests. "It would seem you have done it again. That was a most successful backer's party."

CC smiled thinking Max was being most genuine and nice. "Max, Honey." The nasal voice penetrated CC's smile.

"Yes, Darling?" Max smiled and his attentions were pulled from the beautiful blonde.

Fran joined Max and CC in the foyer. "Niles said he'll finish up down here if you're ready to take me upstairs?"

"Very much." Max was almost forward with her. "CC, Niles has already made up your usual room." Max turned and started up the stairs behind Fran. "I'll see you in the morning and we'll celebrate."

CC nodded and watched as they happily made their way up the stairs. "Someday…" CC let her mind wander a bit. _"There will be a man in this world who'll look at me that way."_

Unbeknownst to CC there was such a man and he stood not three feet behind her, looking at her, 'that way.' Niles thought silently. _"God, just look at her…I want to…I…I…" _Niles was jerked from his thoughts when CC finally turned around.

"What in the hell are you gawking at?" CC barked harshly more out of shock at the look that had greeted her than anger.

Niles shook his head lightly and stood himself straighter. "I was just thinking how lovely you looked." Niles broke their gaze and glanced slowly at his clasped hands. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have over stepped."

"Niles…" CC stepped forward to just in front of him. "I can't believe I'm going to ask you this, but…" CC inhaled deeply and blew out the breath. It didn't go unnoticed that the warmth of her breath on his neck made Niles shudder a bit. "I'm feeling particularly vulnerable and desperate. Would you kiss me good night?"

Niles eyebrows shot up. "Uhmm…I suppose I could." Niles cupped her beautiful face in his hands and softly brushed his lips to hers. They lingered a bit longer than necessary, but neither dared to deepen the kiss.

When Niles pulled back CC immediately returned to reality. "Thanks, Niles. That was nice. Night." CC turned quickly as to avoid his gaze and the growing warmth she was feeling at her center, and went quickly up the stairs to her room.

Niles sighed, clicked off the lights and made his own way back through the kitchen and up to his room. He quickly changed out of his tuxedo and into his pajama bottoms and robe. "I don't believe it. She did it to me again. I was fully prepared to end it or start it all over and then suddenly she practically coos at me with that sexy deep voice…" Niles dropped onto his bed with a sigh. "No…not this time, witch. This time your spells won't work." Niles stood and made his way to get his answer to the long awaited question.

CC had just come out of the guest bath dressed in her black lace negligee when she heard the knock on the door. "Now who the hell is that this late?" CC opened the door. "Niles?"

"May I come in, please?" He asked stepping in before she could answer.

CC slowly closed the door and as she turned she softly asked, "What do you want, Niles?"

Niles took no time in making that quite clear. He backed her firmly into the door of her room and with a quick turn of his wrist locked the door. "Right now, all I want is to take you here and now…against this door." Niles growled huskily in her ear.

CC could feel the warmth returning to her center as his arousal nearly dug into her thigh. "I'm not going to stop you." CC whispered softly dropping her head back and giving him access to her beautiful throat.

Niles went quickly to work on the soft taught skin of her neck sucking and nipping at his as his hands slowly gathered the silk of her negligee pulling it higher exposing more of her to him until he could easily rest his free hand on the dampness of her matching silk panties. "So…wet…" He whispered and ripped them from her.

"Oh, Niles…" CC moaned at his sudden assertiveness and felt herself grind against his hand.

Niles smirked unseen at her moaning his name and fulfilling one of his many fantasies. "I will have you, woman." Niles groaned and in one swift motion freed himself from his pajamas and plunged deeply into her. "God, CC…"

CC's breathing was rushed and haggard and she could feel the weakness in her legs telling her that her release was rapidly approaching. "Oh God, Niles…yes…I'm…so…close…don't stop…"

"That's it, love…cum for me, CC." Niles pulled back from nipping at her neck. "Look at me, CC." Niles asked just on the edge of demanding. "Please…let me watch you." Niles thrusts were firm and steady and he knew it wouldn't be long for him if he didn't control himself.

CC opened her eyes and locked her gaze with his. "Oh, God…uhn…uhn…make …me…cum…Niles…please, baby…uhhhnn." CC came hard and Niles felt her clench down on him as her body first stiffened then grew slightly limp. "Oh, God…" CC's breathing slowed a bit. "Niles…that was…"

CC couldn't finish her praise of him as Niles increased his thrusts and lifted her thigh over his hip to drive himself still deeper. "Oh, God, CC…so hot...so…wet…I…can't hold…"

"Don't stop, Niles…I'm almost…there…oh yes…" CC groaned as she met his hard thrusts with her own, crashing their hips together with each small grinding circle.

Niles crashed his lips to hers in a searing kiss so full of the desire and passion that passed between these two that CC thought she may very well explode at the intensity of it.

It took CC's hard convulsing orgasm to pull Niles' own from him. "Oh God…" Niles moaned and with his last few thrusts buried his head in the soft spot between CC's shoulder and neck. CC's fingers tangled in the damp curls of his hair. They stayed there…Niles leaning into CC leaning against the door until their breathing returned to normal.

"Dear God, woman you're amazing." Niles whispered on a sigh. "I love you."

CC sighed heavily. "Thank God." This odd reaction pulled Niles' gaze. "Well, I was afraid that I'd never get to feel like that again."

"I guess you liked it then?" Niles flashed his boyish grin.

CC tossed her deep sultry laugh. "Oh yeah…" Suddenly she felt something twitch between her legs. "Uhm, Niles…?"

"Do you know what that laugh of yours does to me?" Niles started nipping again at her neck.

CC's head dropped back again and she laughed lightly. "I do now…" Their eyes locked as evil grin crossed both of their contented faces. "I love you, too."


End file.
